


色气三十题 2.0

by yolka



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolka/pseuds/yolka
Summary: 如题，不全，挑着身为蟒粉的我喜欢的和龙队粉的某人想看的写了。长度乱七八糟但总的来说都很短小。因为短小所以OOC的风险呈指数上升，写的时候莫名就感觉我特别对不起狗哥（远目）。旧文因为被LOF吞了所以修整重发，加了两篇上去，旧的也有些地方重新写了一下。两年的自己真是幼稚呢w





	色气三十题 2.0

[龙蟒]色气三十题

警告：RPS规避。单身狗在新年的晚上文献看到吐，无聊又没法写中长篇的结果，大家新年快乐。写作练习，没有剧情。非现实，没有女友们，其余部分和现实情况一致。请各位与我一起默念，RPS是隐秘的偷摸事业，不可发扬光大，万万不可干扰现实。

分级：NC-17和PG-13混杂，因为作者懒（shen）惰（kui）。

梗概：如题，不全，挑着身为蟒粉的我喜欢的和龙队粉的某人想看的写了。长度乱七八糟但总的来说都很短小。因为短小所以OOC的风险呈指数上升，写的时候莫名就感觉我特别对不起狗哥（远目）。

声明：与现实完全无关，我不拥有他们也不想拥有他们。你就是使用平行宇宙大法或者量子纠缠效应也不能把它们拉上一丝一毫的联系，看到我真挚的双眼了吗。所以再说一遍打扰真人的一定会被诅咒哦（比心）。 

 

4.微仰起头时的颈线

——你还在干嘛啊，一会儿就开始了，快过来。

——马上。

许昕撇了撇嘴。他把手机收回口袋，拍了拍樊振东的肩。“你先过去吧，我出去找他。”

他不紧不慢地往大厅外面走，没走出多远，皱着眉头走得匆匆忙忙的马龙就从洗手间的那条走廊转了出来，看见他就又加快了步子。许昕站在原地等着，马龙走到他身边只停了一停，示意他一起回到大厅。

“诶你等一下，”许昕眯起眼睛，截住了他，“你这个领结怎么是歪的，哪个人给扎的这是。”

他拉他往光线晦暗的门后站着，借着高而厚重的门板，稍微远离喧哗的人群和灯红酒绿。他伸手拽了拽，系得还挺紧，忍不住嘟囔着你不觉得勒啊，抬个头。

许昕把领结从压好的衬衫领子里重新翻出来，仔仔细细地把左右调平，再带回去。拆下来的时候为了方便他开了对方领口的扣子，现在再按原样系回去。

马龙就乖乖仰着下巴让他调整。

他忍不住出了神。

球桌对面的对手更熟悉这段弧线，优美而蕴含无声息的强劲与坚韧，只在他最终仰起头庆祝胜利时，展露出平日少见的倨傲和自矜。

夫龙之为虫也，可扰押而骑也。然其喉下有逆鳞径尺，人有撄之，则必杀人。

许昕的动作没有任何征兆地就慢了下来，马龙感觉到微凉的指尖轻轻搭在他喉结附近。

颈部是人类最脆弱的部分之一，身体本能地传递窒息感和对可能的危险的战栗，他全然知晓那些修长手指能够多么灵巧和有力。但他却隐秘地着迷于可能被对方扼住命脉而带来的微妙快感，像细小的冰针融化进他此刻盛满心胸的爱与信任，愉悦感尖锐而辛辣，让人上瘾。

他维持着仰头的姿势用余光去找寻对方，却只能瞥到陷入某种莫名的安静的人的发旋。

“许昕？”他轻声叫他，“怎么了？”

 

_是我的盔甲，也是我的软肋。_

 

对方的动脉仅仅隔着一层细薄的皮肉在他指尖下搏动，他只要微微用力，就能让白皙皮肤染上血色。

脉搏跳动得平稳又安静。

他没出声，只倾过身去，探了一点舌尖滑过了那一段几乎是精美的颈线。

马龙的呼吸一停。

又忍不住用了牙齿，带着力气来回衔了一衔，再心满意足地退回来。他感觉自己的脉搏在太阳穴鼓噪，血管里奔涌着近乎黑暗的满足感。

眼前一花，肩胛骨撞在墙板上沉闷地一响，他吃痛地张了张嘴，失去分寸的灼烫舌尖就粗暴地顶了进来，闯进齿列，攫住他的舌头，翻搅他的口腔，呼吸的节奏被侵入和吞咽，赤裸蛮横的掠夺感狂风暴雨地席卷所有感官和知觉。等他反应过来，已经在用同等的热情和力度啃咬对方。

唇齿的纠缠与交战无异，牙齿磕磕绊绊地碰撞，凌乱的水声在耳边像是遥远处轰响的惊雷，把原本静默的气氛全部燃成炽烈的情欲味道，呼吸起伏间，空气似乎都已经被抽干，黏稠地把彼此胶合到一处。

给对手留下空隙从来不是这支队伍的生存信条。成年的男子只有活生生的血肉才能满足，征服和进攻让快感在神经上高鸣战栗，亲吻不过是无法将对方拆吃入腹的委曲求全的替代。

借着黑暗，交换几乎要溢出身体的爱欲情思。

 

_是我的刀锋，也是我的灵魂。_

“……好像有人在叫你了。”

“唔。”

他最后在他下唇恋恋不舍地又咬啮一下，直起身来向后退了半步。

许昕示意他整理整理衣服。

马龙冲他笑了笑，抿起了亲吻后泛着水色的下唇，眼睛埋在黑暗里仍然夺人心魄的亮。

他挺了挺腰，抬手用指尖最后摆正了一下领结，不急不缓地系着西服扣子转过身，向着光辉耀眼一步步走过去，优雅又舒展，仿佛他生来如此。

肩背挺拔，风度翩翩。

——只有许昕知道他脸颊边藏着一点浅薄的红，额前藏着一两根发胶里松脱开的发，彬彬有礼微笑着的嘴唇上和端端正正西装领结下，藏着他的齿痕。

他的齿痕。

 

_是我的手足，也是我的情人。_

 

5.白皙的后颈

“诶许昕，你脖子那是怎么了？”

许昕奇怪地抬了头左右扭了扭。“什么怎么了？”

张继科揪住他的领子把他提溜过来使劲睁大眼睛瞪着看。“你小子做日光浴去了吗。这色差你看不出来啊，都晒伤了你没感觉？诶等等这好像不光是晒的——”

许昕嫌弃地把他的手打掉，摸出手机打开摄像头对着瞅了瞅，然后明显地愣了一下，“啊……还好吧，不严重。”他咬着嘴唇，伸出手动作颇为粗暴地搓了搓，继续埋下头去吃饭。“可能水边阳光比较强。”

张继科发出一声嗤笑。“你去水边干嘛，又不会游泳，在岸上挺尸？”

许昕白了他一眼，一脸懒得搭理的样子，拽了拽领子，继续埋头苦吃。

这有点稀奇了。张继科瘪了瘪嘴，斜着眼继续来回打量他，直到许昕的耳朵脖子都开始泛上一层浅淡的红色。

这就更稀奇了。大概许昕自己也这么觉得，于是他“啧”了一声又往嘴里塞进一大口蔬菜叶子，模模糊糊地说着张继科你够了啊小爷我是不会游泳，难道还不会学吗？

喔。张继科表情不动，心里冷笑。

学游泳就学游泳，大老爷们脸红什么？

 

“下来。”马龙从海里站起来，甩了甩头，一边把正在他眼前滴水的头发捋到脑后。

许昕撇嘴，装作没听见一样地踢着脚边的沙子。

“没事的，我看着你，快下来。”马龙哭笑不得。好说歹说，天说夜说，死缠烂打，人都到了海边，衣服也换了，多负隅顽抗这一时半刻难道能改变任何事吗？

以能纠缠闻名的某人干脆一屁股坐了下来，貌似不经意地玩着手指，伸开双腿有一下没一下地踢着一波波翻打上来的海潮。

“起来，我们都说好了的。”马龙伸手握住了发觉情势不好却为时已晚的两只脚踝。“不然我就直接把你这样拖下来。”

许昕终于泄了气，伸手撑了一下沙地站起来，认命地把手交到了他手里，被牵着一步一步向着水深处走过去。

脚底将将要离开水底的时候，他还是忍不住迟疑了一下。

马龙也跟着停下来，转头安静地看着他。

“……你……等我将来实在需要的时候再找专业教练就好了嘛。”他垂着眼睛盯着两人相缠的手指，轻声嘟囔着。什么才是实在需要的时候？他自己也知道这会儿说什么都没太大意义，但即将步入未知，将自我完全交付的感觉还是令人心惊。

他师兄笑了。他微微一使力，海水的浮力会意而轻巧地一推，把他漂浮着推进他的手臂里。许昕的呼吸一下子紧促起来，下意识地抓紧了他，几乎整个人都贴了上来。

他把手在他的腰间牢牢地扶稳。带着人向更深的水里又凫了一段。

许昕短促地吸着气，几乎是慌乱地低头往水里看，两脚乱踩着水想要维持平衡，时不时地踢到他的小腿。在海水的包裹中，那感觉既瘙痒又滑腻。

手底是同样滑腻温热的肌肤，几乎没有一刻不在说话的人此刻安静乖顺地伏在他肩上。他忍不住笑了。

阳光在海面上耀目地起伏，把怀里人沾了水的发根照得发亮。越发显出那截柔软的后颈，就在嘴边，白皙透明，微微晕红，似乎只需要轻轻一咬，呼吸间就会溢满日光的暖热和果实的甜香。

——就能向全世界隐秘又无可辩驳地宣告，就能拥有这个人的一切清新蓬勃，温柔甜蜜。

于是他也真的这样做了。

“……喂！”

许昕措手不及，把他抓得更紧了，他们赤裸在外的皮肤紧密地贴合在一起。

“你干什么啊！……”许昕的音调明显有点慌了，脚下无着无落，只有这个人掌控着他的呼吸和行动——乃至生命。这样的感觉被放大得太过明锐，又在刚刚的行为里弥散出再也无法忽视的暧昧意味。

就像是他身在的这片海，广博，悠远，深凉，沉静。又暗潮汹涌，蓄势待发。他每天看到这潜在海底的游龙，那些细微却不动声色的瞬间，如同海风和潮水，从生活里的每个细节扑面而来，写尽与海等同的气量和欲求，坚毅与恒心。

他为此感到窒息，又感到向往，感到着迷。

而此刻，这个人像这片海水一样，完全地包围着他，支撑着他，注视着他，等待着他。只为了他。只有他。

“你还想着找别人？”他轻声说着。

“那可不行。”

 

（哥，老实交代，你的主要目的真的是教人游泳吗？？？我老师怎么没扶过我的腰呢？？？我老师都是直接用竹竿子把我从岸边推进水里？？？咕噜咕噜咕噜……）

全文末有本段相关的来自事业粉的zqsg，不是昕昕粉请不要看了，如果强行要看也麻烦别说我痴心妄想白日做梦。我就是在痴心妄想白日做梦，可我真的不舍得现在就抛弃他。

 

6.微含着草莓的嘴唇

（梗来自狗哥的企鹅围脖，咕咕） 

 

全神贯注玩手机游戏的许昕有一项非常不好的习惯，在这个时间段他对于使唤别人丝毫不觉得有什么不好意思。挠痒痒这种事情是举手之劳嘛。 

被使唤之一的张继科表示烦，习惯了，烦，随便吧，烦。这飞机怎么误点这么长时间，我去个洗手间啊。

被使唤之二的马龙点了点头表示知道了，没什么别的表示。挠痒痒确实是举手之劳。 

“许昕。”

？他歪了歪头。意思大概是“咋啦“。

“张嘴。”

？他条件反射地乖乖张了嘴，但眼睛一分都没有离开屏幕。

一个凉丝丝的东西被嵌进牙齿间，他的鼻子反应了几秒，忠实地把清新的香气传递给认知。

他含着那颗草莓笑起来，眼角睫毛弯弯地垂着。意思应该是“谢啦”。

于是马龙又拿了一颗，抬起头来发现许昕仍然保持含着草莓的状态纹丝未动，两颊因为他下意识的吸气而微微凹陷，原本就线条饱满的下唇沾上一点水光，被压出与果肉质感相似的柔软纹路。

“……”他内心挣扎了一下，最后还是决定在公共场所要维持正人君子形象。“你倒是吃啊。”

许昕想张嘴说话又舍不得草莓，只发出来些乱七八糟的小声音，最后他非常做作地耸了耸肩，继续咬着那颗红艳艳的果实全神贯注地玩。

马龙面无表情地看着他玩了一会儿，移开视线又打量了一下今天的候机室，这个时间人出奇地少，另一拨候机的乘客坐得相当远，而他们面前只有明亮的落地窗，他的视线兜兜转转，最后还是落回到身边的人身上。 

那个奔跑跳跃的小人掉了下去，许昕发出一声懊恼的嘟囔。他正准备稍微休息休息，顺便把那颗草莓吃下去——温热湿润的触感和微凉的果实一起压到了他的嘴唇上。

他下意识地张了一下嘴，不知道什么时候搭到他后颈上的手就使了使力把他整个儿推了过去。

微酸的柔软果肉被热切的唇舌顶进来，在口腔里纠缠着被搅得粉碎。下唇被牙齿着意带了力微微撕咬着，最后终于被放开的时候有着草莓一样的颜色和味道。

两人分开以后，许昕只直勾勾地看着他发呆，额前的头发乱蓬蓬的。于是他忍不住又伸出手去，摩挲着由自己留在他嘴唇上的齿痕，指尖勾连下一丝淡红的水色。

 

张继科从洗手间回来的时候发现许昕竟然没有在玩手机，戴着耳机几乎是傻愣愣地，看着比地板稍微高一点儿的地方出了神。这位爷怎么舍得他的游戏了，他奇怪地看向马龙，马龙抱着咖啡杯，安静地坐在一边，缓慢地摩挲着手指，看着不知道什么地方，带着一点似笑非笑的，像是在回味什么的神情。 

他莫名其妙地坐回位子上，视线就被放在两个人中间的一盒东西吸引了。

……这草莓哪儿来的我在这儿的时候怎么没见过呢？

他的直觉告诉他不要继续思考答案更好。

 

7.曲线美好的后背

屏息中，他将高脚杯倾斜。 

绯红的汁液像是碎裂的玛瑙，和情欲的汗水揉到一处，不受控制地向下流淌。他着迷地用舌尖追逐着，滑腻的肌肤在他的唇舌间变得滚烫，沁出更多如同饱满的葡萄破碎而蒸腾出的香甜。

锁骨的尽头引向薄且韧的肩胛骨，此刻因为手腕被束缚着别在身后，而被迫夹紧。弯刀样的侧肋正随他失了节奏的喘息起伏着，汇入流畅的背脊线条，倏然绷紧的腰腹，最后收到他的手中——他正掐握着的，柔韧地向他拱起的窄胯。那些被限制的手指正因为流窜全身的快感而痉挛般地屈伸，他微微倾身，烫热的前端恶质地滑过那些秀气的骨节，顶蹭在湿淋淋的入口。

自己的指尖被对方的性器压迫着进入自己，翕张，包裹，滑腻，高热，痒。交织的感官混乱又露骨，淫乱得异乎寻常。悬空的全身没有一处可以着力，许昕难耐地拱起了脖子，在枕头上磨蹭着，颤抖着。

“手还真是长啊？”

带着调笑的亲吻，被刻意放轻地落在红透的耳廓，这是无声的逼问。他吃力地偏过头，透过汗湿的额发看他。

“师兄……”他看不清马龙的神色，却随着对方若有似无的动作而克制不住地低喘着，“求你——” 

“求我什么？”

“……”

嫣红肿胀的下唇颤抖着迟疑，最后还是难耐地开合，喑哑的声音几不可闻。

他等待最后的两个字已久。

 

（坦率地讲，我想对昕昕的肉体这样那样也已经超——久了嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿） 

（具体是哪两个字请大家自行脑补x）

 

8.湿漉漉的头发

（热恋期的小鬼（？）们）

 

他也搞不清楚他们是怎么亲到一起去的，大概这是在下雪天缩在一张沙发上和一张毯子下面看电影时，每对热恋期的情侣都会有的发展。膝盖和腿本来就在毯子下面分不清楚，而许昕的手脚统统不够老实。

第一次的时候他们都很生涩，知道那档子事，却不知道该怎么和另一个同性的人实施。身为师兄，马龙甚至还有点难以启齿的负罪感。

然而当他扣紧了他师弟颀长青白的手指，看着他在自己怀里纠缠磨蹭着喘成一团，最后共同混乱地释放出来的样子，所有的负罪感统统变成一把邪火，在心尖上烧得他舌根都麻痒起来。他咬着许昕熏红的眼角，默默地下着属于年青人的羞耻而甜蜜的决心。

他近乎笨拙地去咬他的耳垂锁骨，侧颈线条，那时候他还不知道哪里是他最敏感的地方，只知道循着脑子里机械记忆住的那些所谓技巧，和对方一起摸索探寻那些在未来熟稔于心的暗号。

显然他的学习能力和天分不仅仅体现在乒乓球上，而许昕和他的默契也不仅仅存在于双打上。很快他就找到足够多的区域，只需要他在那附近呼吸，就能让对方颤抖着缠到他身上来。

许昕使劲仰着脖子，也没法缓解腰上的酸麻，下意识一个挣扎就把两个人连着毯子和爆米花一起甩到地上，于是他们黏黏糊糊地头顶着头笑起来，笑着笑着便又吻到一起去，吻得他似乎全身都要陷进地毯里，变成某种焦糖一样的东西。

“你好像做了功课……”许昕喘息着咬他的耳朵，在咫尺的地方几乎是在调笑。“真刻苦啊，师兄。”

“……闭嘴。”

敢在这种时候说这样的话，他刻苦得显然还不够。

然而欲望已经烧得他汗流浃背。他时刻放在眼底，捧在心尖，那么久的人——终于变成最青涩又最放荡，最辛辣又最甜蜜的样子，接纳他没有章法的撩拨和全无分寸的索取。仅仅是看着对方在自己的动作里渐渐舒展并全然交付的姿态，就足够他所有引以为豪的自制力消耗殆尽。 

热。

热极了。

 

马龙的动作几乎是磕磕绊绊的，不顺畅，更不熟练，与他平日里游刃有余的作风相去甚远，却每一下都让他神志昏沉，发出更多难以启齿的声音。 

因为是这个人。

许昕并不打算告诉对方，他对于他被汗水浸透的样子有多少不能启齿的恋慕和欲念。

人在体能的峰值附近出汗量会骤增，血气方刚的青年人一场加练下来，都多多少少在汗水淋漓里显出狼狈凶蛮，疲倦会让人失去对本性的约束。

只有马龙，永远像是浸在月色里一样，清清凉凉，透透彻彻，再多的汗水不过是熔铸更多的精神力和专注。

如同剑刃在冷水里磨出寒光。

就像现在这样。

他着迷地伸出双手，手指沿着汗水痕迹从下颔划过去，流连过他脸上的每寸线条，那些在球场上刚硬冷峻，却会在看着他时柔和下去的线条，最后轻轻地缠住那些被汗水润透了的发丝，微微收紧。

马龙有点疑惑地歪了歪头，动作没停，带点询问意味地蹭了蹭他的掌心，他便又一次抚过他的颧骨作为回报。

于是马龙也并不问，只垂下眉眼侧过脸，探出舌尖舔舐他的指缝，神色专注又宁静。

像新雪初霁，利刃终于敛芒入鞘。

外面窸窸窣窣，反进来的光又白又亮，把每一滴从他湿淋淋的额角顺着发尖砸下来的汗都照得透彻，也把他手臂里锁着的一大片附着水的皮肤映得透明。汗水接连地坠落下来摔碎，

许昕像是某种冰雪做成的东西，要被他完完全全地融化蒸发。

到了那一点，他抑制不住地弓起腰，打着哆嗦撑起身寻他的嘴唇，挂着汗的眉眼定定地看他，下唇红肿得像要滴下血来。他的眼神像平时一样清亮，却在他们纠缠的吐息里又显出异样的妖冶。

高潮来得缓慢而热烈，他们像是变成某种兽类，强硬又蛮横地绞缠在一起，耳边只剩下无法分辨的心跳声和喘息声，嘈杂而饱满地填满整个意识。

 

25.处理伤口时压抑的呻吟

“都说了没有问题啦……”

马龙没什么表情，不置可否地看着他，但也没有继续问下去的意思。正好有人来敲门，他就起身去应门了。

知道他根本没信，但又实在理亏，许昕半是无奈半是心虚地出了口气，偷偷瞅着门把脚小心地靠在床脚的挡板上，看上去只是随便搭在那里的样子。确认对方一直没有回头，就放下心低头继续玩手机。

……

诶是谁来了为什么这么久还没说完啊诶怎么这么安静——

——冰冷刺骨的触感突然包裹上来。

“……嘶！”

他惊得倒吸一口凉气。

他师兄坐在床脚举着冰袋，挑了挑眉。

他瘪瘪嘴，心里发虚，但仍然装模作样地瞪着他。

马龙手上微微加劲握了握。

“……！”喉咙里不受控制地漏出一两声呻吟，痛感过电一样传递上来。他急忙伸手捂住嘴，瞪着反倒一脸平静的另一个人。“……对待伤员要细心温柔！”

对方笑了笑。

“你嘴太硬。”

声音和笑容都温良无害，但带着这样的表情说出来的话却完全不是那个样子，许昕恼火地把头撇开。

扭伤的地方原本已经稍微肿了起来，在皮肤下针扎一样地烧灼。现在在冰袋的凉意里缓慢麻痹下来，但依旧一跳一跳隐隐地疼。

马龙转动着冰袋，仔细打量着伤处，其实从许昕下午的走动判断应该是没有大碍，但明天该问队医处理的还是要处理。

不知道是在和他赌气还是只是下意识逞强，马龙抬头看过去，这人两眼看着手机屏幕，皱着眉头，打定主意硬要一声不吭的样子，也不知道到底看进去几个字。另一只空着的手被他自己堵在嘴上，尾指微微蜷起来，青竹一样的指节被咬得泛红。

他拢住了那些手指，从他嘴边解救出来。

“别咬。”

原本在别处的视线有点失焦地转过来，眼角带着些疲倦和疼痛的水雾，在床头灯下看得他心里一紧，手上就失了力度。许昕毫无防备，低低“啊”了一声，从嗓子里带着气声被挤出来，短促又甜腻，听起来几乎是委屈的。

像是在另一些难以启齿的时刻，被他逼到边缘的时候会发出的，又是示弱又是请求的声音。

几乎在一瞬间，他知道自己的呼吸乱了。下一个瞬间，他已经俯过身去吻同样在刚才被牙齿蹂躏过的嘴唇。

由于被握着那些手指，那人被顺从地牵过来，他冷透了的手带着水气滑进他的衬衫下摆，像是被那里带着体温的皮肤黏住一样，磨蹭着环绕过腰侧的线条。许昕被冰得一抖，反而更加往他的怀里缠上来。

于是他们就用这样僵硬的姿势纠缠着，寻觅更多来自对方的触碰，直到别在彼此之间的肢体因为血流不畅而发麻。

 

30.在大腿内侧刺青

（nili蟒除了手之外的绝对领域prpr。

但这篇好像有点……难以描述的OOC，慎入。

都是某人的锅！是她说的“他哥很多时候就是个幼稚鬼”！奏是她！）

 

在仍然明亮的午后被摁进过于柔软的被褥，亲得头皮发麻，发觉大事不好的时候，许昕终于后知后觉地想起导致他们白日宣淫的开头是怎样的。

 

“诶马龙你说我也去纹个身怎么样。”

“……”马龙看了他一眼。“为什么？”

“觉得继科儿新弄的那个还真挺好看嘛。”他在床上滚动了一下，懒洋洋地伸展了一下四肢。

“……”马龙眨了眨眼。“不好。”

“可是看起来很好玩……我听继科儿说最近那种可以洗掉的还挺方便的——”

“他愿意那是他的事，”他换了个光线更好的姿势，眯着眼去看纸页上的一行小字，“我不愿意。”

“啧，”许昕从床上翻起身来，不屑地瞪他。“我说你不会是在吃醋吧——”

“是，我是吃醋。”马龙平静地回答，手里的书又翻过一页，然后继续打他那篇报告。

“……”许昕讷讷地揉了揉鼻子。

房间里只剩下键盘敲打的声音。马龙不动声色地从屏幕的边缘看了一眼，许昕微微咬着下唇，难得规规矩矩地坐着，放在一边的手指无意识地绞着床单，耳朵和脖子——都是红的。

许昕这时候正小心地转着眼睛偷偷看他，一下子笔直地撞上他的视线。他原本就忍不住想笑，对方有点窘迫又有点无措的样子，让他终于像偷到糖吃的小孩一样得意地笑出声来。

根本是幼稚鬼。许昕撇了撇嘴，打定主意不再看他。还不讲道理，他在心里吐槽着，真该把你现在这副嘴脸拍下来直播给你全国的女球迷。什么霸道总裁帝国铁刘海帝国的破坏龙乖巧的地主家傻儿子都是骗人的。

他正在心里翻着小白眼，听见屏幕咔哒一声合上的声音。脚边的床垫往下一沉，马龙坐了过来，带着点无奈的笑看着他。“你想纹到哪里？”

“……你报告写完了，队长大人？”刚才才说不愿意不是吗，总感觉这个问题的动机不纯，许昕狐疑地斜瞥他。

马龙的眼神闪烁了一下。

“不着急。”

他伸出手轻轻握住了附近的那只脚踝。

“你想纹到哪里？”

他又问了一遍。

 

“……所以到底是哪里？这里，还是……这里？”

许昕答不上来。

他没有精力分给他的唇舌，他的声音全都在嘴边变成了喘息。

他知道他在看着他，无声无形的目光却远比缠绕全身的唇舌手指更加露骨。

马龙微微撑起一点手臂，看着此刻完全笼罩在他身下的对方。许昕在喘息中闭上了眼睛，又难耐地睁开。看一看他，又被灼伤一样把视线移开。

曲起的肩背，抑制不住绷紧的足弓，从小腿到脚尖抻出情色的线条，明亮的日光下每一分颤抖都纤毫毕现，每一点色泽都明亮鲜活，并因为他的动作而呈现更多，因为他的注目而沾染更多——如果可以的话，这个人永远都不要离开自己的视线才好。

不能触碰就会焦渴，不能相见就会想念，一分钟都不要离开。

他再次俯下身，慢条斯理地，舔吮着所有那些会让他的眼睛像皮肤一样湿润晕红，欲言又止地望着他的，隐秘的区域——日积月累，他得以在心里为这些区域编好号码，理出档案。

他的偏好，许昕的反应，诚实的不诚实的，说出口的说不出口的，都要记录。

他是以严谨细腻的风格为人所称的不是吗？球场上下都要表里如一才对。

他打量了一遍自己已经完成的进度，衬衫被扯到肘部，从而逼迫手腕被推高扣紧，髋骨上他先前留下的指印已经泛出一点正在褪色的，暗红的淤痕，膝弯像拍柄一样被技巧地钳住并打开。

这样的进度还算令人满意。于是他俯下身，贴近他本次最先瞄准和势在必得的战利品。

——许昕日常隐匿在永远过短的裤脚里的，莹白的腿根。

“真的想在身上留下什么的话，我可以帮你。”

他手上的动作没停，并随着下一阶段的计划加快了进度，许昕在他稍显粗暴起来的动作里轻微颤抖着皱了眉，难耐地扭过头，抿起下唇。

他只恨不得把耳朵缝上，却不能阻止自己仅仅因为听到这句话就引起的遐想，感觉热量从脑子里炸裂开，一路烧到手指尖。

“不过，只有我可以看见。”

马龙继续说着。

只有我知道，只有我看见。

因为不敢看着他而拉出的好看的颈线，喉结和锁骨都适合在亲吻里品尝。盈着水气的瞳孔几乎透明，在光下变成薄而暖的浅琥珀色，又明亮又纯洁，又滋润又蓬勃，又恣意又风情。

我的。

在日光下，你全无保留，又无人知晓的每种样子。

我全都要。

 

Fin.

感谢阅读，欢迎评论。

这个新修改的版本感觉对他哥的苏加重了呢……w

**Author's Note:**

> 重申一遍，不是昕昕事业粉请不要看，如果强行要看也麻烦别说我痴心妄想白日做梦。
> 
>  
> 
> （写最后那段其实有点难过。最后这段本来是写别的另一篇，但那篇剧情走不动了就丢了。拿过来用之后才发现我当时无意识都写了些什么扎心的东西。
> 
> “许昕不会游泳，他其实从不曾放纵自己扎进海水里，他只在浅滩拨弄拨弄涨落的潮水，腥咸味跟着潮水翻涌上他的鼻腔，他望着海天交界翻涌的碧蓝湛翠，心想不知道真正在海水里是什么感觉。  
> 那个人是会游泳的。他还记得他对于他不会游泳这件事发出的一点小小的嘲笑声，然后就那样笑眯眯地看着他说等改天我教你呀。  
> 啊，原来我们之间有这么多随随便便说出的约定吗？大概现在都不太会实现了吧。”
> 
> 昕昕啊。
> 
> 你真的不想知道真正在海水里是什么感觉吗？
> 
> 你到现在还是相信他拿完的东西就该轮到你了吧？还相信吗？ 
> 
> 就像他教会了你游泳一样，约定要去实现啊。哪里有随随便便说出的约定呢。 
> 
> 想要的东西就要去要啊。
> 
> 我相信他永远都会在另一边等你的。）


End file.
